Gas turbines are employed to generate power. In a gas turbine system fuel and oxidant are combusted to form pressurized combustion products which are then expanded in the gas turbine to generate power.
Cryogenic air separation plants may be integrated with gas turbine systems. For example, a common compressor may compress air for combustion in the gas turbine system and also for separation in the cryogenic air separation plant. In addition, one or more products from the cryogenic air separation plant may be used in the gas turbine system. Any improvement in the integration of cryogenic air separation and gas turbine systems would be advantageous.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved cryogenic air separation and gas turbine integration system.